I Am Famous
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: When Ichigo goes to New York to help Mari, she bumps into someone familiar. Who is it? Sequel to Don't Wanna Be A Patissiere One-shot COMPLETE


**Title: **I Am Famous [One-shot] Sequel to _Don't Wanna Be a Patisserie_  
**Author: **Kumiko-oneechan  
**Pairing: **Hints of Ichigo x Kashino  
**Note: **"Spanish" "_English" __"Video Chat" _  
**Note 2:** Try playing the songs when it comes on. It'll be cooler instead of just reading the lyrics or skipping them. :D**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Yumeiro Patisserie Professional or the songs being used.

* * *

"We're in New York!" Ichigo exclaims happily as the new Team Ichigo stand on pavement between two busy crosswalks. Suddenly, someone bumps Ichigo, but before she touches the ground, Kashino catches her. The person who bumped her turns around and says in a feminine voice,

"_I'm so sorry,_ I – eh? Ichigo-chan? Kashino-kun?" The two look at the woman dressed in a light trench coat with sunglasses. They stare at her in confusion, so she pulls her glasses down to her nose to show her hazel eyes and smiles. Ichigo stands up and widens her eyes in recognition.

"Alyssa-chan!"

"Oh My God!" Johnny exclaims in surprise. They all turn to him to see him pointing at her with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"You're! You're-" Alyssa quickly covers his mouth and whispers roughly,

"Shh! I don't want anyone to recognize me. I, uh, have the day off." Johnny nods furiously and the others sweatdrop. She takes her hand off his mouth and looks around, confused.

"Where are Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun?"

"They're living their dreams." Kashino answers.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" Chocolat asks the woman.

"I heard Mari-hime had a shop close to here, so that's where we were headed." Alyssa answers.

"You can see them?!" Lemon and Johnny exclaim in surprise.

"Yeah, she has a Sweets Spirit too." Vanilla tells them. Just then, a Spirit comes out from behind Alyssa.

"Flan-sama!" Vanilla and Chocolat exclaim. Flan frowns at Alyssa and reprimands her,

"Alyssa! You didn't even notice the other two people here! Disculpas! (Apologize)" Alyssa laughs nervously and says,

"Sorry. I didn't get your names." Johnny recovers from being starstruck and picks up Alyssa bridal style. She gasps in surprise as Johnny introduces himself,

"I'm Johnny McBeal, nice to meet ya!"

"This is how he says hi to the ladies." Maize, Johnny's Spirit, tells her. Alyssa sweatdrops and replies,

"Ah. Can you put me down now? Por favor.(I'm sorry)" Johnny obeys and she turns to the others to hear their names.

"Lemon"

"Mint" Maize bows and says,

"My name is Maize." The older woman smiles and then asks,

"So where were you guys headed?"

"Tennoji-san's shop as well." Ichigo answers.

"Great! Let's go there now!" Alyssa exclaims going behind the high schoolers and pushing them forward.

"So why are you in New York?" The 20 year old woman asks, curious.

"Henri-sensei asked us to. He said we might learn something." Lemon answers.

"Tch." Alyssa stops pushing them and clenches her fists. Only Kashino seems to notice her reaction, but ignores it as Flan sighs.

"Why are you here?" Kashino asks. The tall brunette was about to answer, but sees Mari. Alyssa's expression brightens as she yells excitedly,

"MARI-HIME!" Alyssa runs straight to her, not noticing the girl she scares away, and hugs her almost making Mari fall back. Mari blinks, surprised and asks,

"Alyssa?" She lets go of Mari and says,

"I know I look weird in this." She takes off the trench coat and glasses as everyone takes in her actual look.

She has layered dark brown hair with blond on her bottom layer and on the tips of her bangs, skinny but full in the right places, tan skin, hazel eyes and a little muscular. She's wearing a plaid, buttoned up shirt with 2 unbuttoned, daisy dukes and black high heels. Johnny gets star struck again and he quickly gets in front of Alyssa holding out a book and marker.

"I knew it! You're the famous singe Alyssa! Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." She grabs the book and signs it.

"You must be a big fan if you recognized her." Flan tells him. He nods and says,

"I have all her albums and been to many of her concerts!" The others sweatdrop and Alyssa giggles. She gives back the book and hugs Mari again.

"Mari-hime! I missed you so much!" then Flan hugs Honey and cries,

"Honey! I missed you! I was alone with Alyssa for two years! It was horrible!" Honey just laughs nervously and pats Flan's back awkwardly.

"Oi Flan-chan! Eso no es cierto! Está mentirosa! (That's not true! You're a liar!)" Alyssa yells at Flan who just sticks out her tongue. Before they start fighting, Mari asks,

"What are you doing here?" The singer finally lets go and answers,

"I have a concert in Madison Square Garden, and I heard you had a shop in New York, so I snuck away and came here."

"I thought you had a day off?" Kashino asks accusingly.

"I lied." She replies bluntly. Then Rick suddenly hugs Ichigo from behind which causes Kashino and Johnny's attention to turn to them. While watching the boys fight over Ichigo, Alyssa just giggles. The girl turns to her best friend, and sees her looking down, sad.

"Is something wrong Mari-hime?" Before Mari can answer, Rick goes up to Alyssa and starts flirting.

"Buongiorno. I'm Rick." Alyssa just gives him a blank stare and replies,

"Um yeah. I'm taken, so try somewhere else playboy." Alyssa can hear Kashino and Johnny trying to cover their laughs as Mari lets them inside. Alyssa looks around at the empty café and frowns.

"Is this why _he_ sent Ichigo-chan and the others?" She asks Mari, dead serious. The princess nods slowly and Alyssa clenches her fists.

"Calmaté(Calm down) Alyssa." Flan orders. The singer takes a deep breath and then smiles,

"Why don't I make something to cheer you up Mari-hime?" Without waiting for an answer, she pulls her hair up and puts on an apron.

"You know how to bake?" Lemon asks surprised.

"Of course. I don't have Flan or went to St. Marie for nothing." Lemon looks down, embarrassed and apologizes.

"No worries." Alyssa walks into the kitchen and begins making her sweets, with Flan following behind her. They all stare at her in awe, except Mari, as she wastes no movements or effort and almost looks like she's dancing.

"What is she making?" Ichigo whispers.

"Tres Leches, a traditional Mexican dessert. Just like the name implies, it has three different kinds of milk in it. It's very moist and sweet, but she makes it her own." Mari explains.

"You seem to know a lot about it Tennouji-san." Kashino says. Mari smiles fondly and begins to answer, but Alyssa's voice interrupts.

"Flan, do the finishing touches." Flan sends the cake to the Queen as the rest rush to sit down, not wanting to get caught peeking. Alyssa gives each person a plate and smiles.

"Dig in guys."

"Itamakimasu!" They all chorus. They all take a bite and sigh in content.

"Does it have…chili powder?" Ichigo asks.

"Nice job Ichigo-chan. Not many people can get that on the first bite." Alyssa praises, slapping her back. Ichigo just sits there, while the others just stare.

"It's really sweet, but the chili powder warms your tongue. I love it!" Lemon gushes.

"Thanks Lemon-chan. What do you think Mari-hime?" Alyssa asks.

"It…brings back memories." She answers with a smile. The singer gives her a wide grin and replies,

"Good."

"You both seem so close. Like you became best friends the day you met." Ichigo tells them. Mari and Alyssa look at each other and start laughing. The others stare at the girls in confusion, not knowing what to say.

"Wrong. I used to hate Mari-hime." Alyssa explains.

"WHAT?!" The rest yell, surprised.

"It's true. Alyssa used to call me 'hime' to make fun of me, but something happened and we became friends." Mari tells them with a smile.

"What happened?" Johnny asks, curious.

"It's a long story, maybe another time." Alyssa suggests.

"Tennouji-san, I've noticed you don't have a lot of customers." Kashino quickly says.

"We haven't been doing very well lately." Rick explains as Mari looks down, sad. Before anyone can say anything, Mari's computer starts ringing.

_You have a video chat request._ Mari, Alyssa, team Ichigo and the Sweet Spirits all walk/fly to the computer as Mari answers it.

"Hello Mari."

"Henri-sensei." This catches Alyssa's attention as she glares at the computer screen.

"_I see Ichigo's team is there…"_

"Hai"

"Don't forget me _Henri._" Alyssa growls. He glances at her and smirks.

"_Ah Alyssa, I didn't see you there." _

"You son of a-!" Flan quickly covers her mouth as everyone else sweatdrops.

"_Anyways, Mari, I'm going to get straight. If you don't reach the 1000 dollar quota by the end of this week, you can't keep the shop." _This set Alyssa off. She pushes Flan's hand away and gets close to the screen.

"You asshole. You are so lucky I'm in America, because if I was in France I will kick you r ass. I'll make sure Mari-hime reaches your stupid goal." The singer sneers. Alyssa hangs up on Henri and starts cussing in Spanish. The others stare at her in shock, except Mari and Flan who sigh in frustration. Alyssa finally calms down and turns to everyone.

"Alright, we need to figure out a way for people to notice this shop." She tells them. Everyone sweatdrops as she continues acting like nothing happened. Kashino coughs to get everyone's attention and says,

"Anyways, we need a plan." The rest recover as Vanilla whispers to Chocolat,

"What was that about?" The latter shrugs as they all sit back down. Rick then turns to Ichigo and asks,

"Ichigo, what kind of shop would you like to come to everyday?" As Ichigo answers, Alyssa turns to see Mari sitting away from them. She silently gets up and stands next to Mari.

"Hime, are you letting him get to you?" She whispers. Mari looks up and replies with a cold look,

"No." The singer smirks bitterly and was about to say something, but is interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Tennouji-san! I'm here to-!" The Heiress starts but Alyssa interrupts,

"Who are you?" The Heiress looks at her, insulted and answers,

"I am-"

"You know what? I don't care. Now will you please get out? Or will I have to throw you out?" Alyssa interrupts again. The others just stare at her, but Miya glares.

"Rude! I am Koshiro Miya!" Alyssa looks confused and asks,

"Who?" Koshiro opens her mouth to reply but finally recognizes the 20 year old.

"Wait. You're the famous American singer Alyssa! You should come to my shop! It's free, I'm handing out coupons."

"No thanks!" The singer immediately answers. Koshiro growls and replies,

"Fine. I don't need you anyways." She turns to Kashino and gushes,

"I hope you come, _darling_." Kashino blanches as Koshiro takes her leave.

"Hm, coupons. Not a bad idea." Ichigo muses.

"Well you guys think it over. I have to go to rehearsal." Alyssa tells them as she puts on her disguise. She smirks at them and says,

"Sorry guys. Mari-hime, don't let him get to you." Mari smiles a little and says,

"I think I should be saying that to you." Alyssa smiles back and leaves with Flan behind her.

Later…

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" A feminine voice says as she enters the shop. The others look up and see Alyssa taking off her coat with a sad Flan behind her.

"Great. We are about to call Henri-sensei." Ichigo answers. Alyssa's eyes flash in anger, but quickly calms down, but not without Mari noticing.

"I'll stay right here." Mari nods and hesitantly walks to the computer.

"What's wrong Flan?" Honey asks when they are away from their partners.

"Honey. I think we should wait until Alyssa tells Mari." Flan answers.

"_Naïve."_ Alyssa perks up as she hears Henri continuing to talk.

"_You're being far too optimistic before showing any results. Even with Amano-san's group with you it's meaningless. Perhaps my mistake was letting you run the New York shop, Mari."_ Suddenly, Alyssa pushes Mari aside and glares at Henri.

"Shut up. I refuse to stand here and let you talk to Mari-hime like that!" Alyssa shouts angrily.

"Alyssa!" The singer ignores the others trying to get her attention and continues.

"I don't care who you are Henri. I told you that I'll make sure Mari-hime keeps _her_ shop and I won't go back on it." Alyssa grabs the laptop and replies,

"I will." She then smirks and says, "Oh Henri, I'm gonna make sure I schedule a concert in France. That way I get to visit you personally, _sensei._" Henri just narrows his eyes at her, and then hangs up. Alyssa then sighs, exhausted as the door opens.

"Hey, how's it been?" They all look up to see Hanabusa with Café right next to him. Alyssa stands up suddenly and takes a deep breath.

"Anyways, I've got to go." She smiles at Hanabusa and says,

"Nice seeing you again Hanabusa-kun." He just nods, surprised at seeing her. Alyssa starts to walk out but Mari stops her.

"What's bothering you?" She turns around with a strained smile and says,

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I'm your best friend and I know when you are lying." The singer sighs in defeat and lies,

"Fine. Taylor and I broke up and left me for Selena. Seeing Henri just worsened my mood." Mari knew that wasn't it but let it go and says,

"I'm sorry Alyssa."

"Taylor? Selena?" Kashino asks confused.

"Oh. My. God. Taylor Lautner and Selena Gomez? They are some of my favorite actors!" Johnny exclaims star struck as the others just glare at him.

"Sorry."

"Um, Alyssa-chan? Why don't you like Henri-sensei?" Ichigo asks.

"Ichigo!" Vanilla exclaims.

"It's fine. I _hate_ Henri because he uses you and Mari-hime. I heard about what he did during the Cake Grand Prix." Ichigo, Hanabusa and Kashino stiffen as she continues,

"I know he's trying to make you both better, but using that French…uh, chick and making Mari-hime cry isn't going to cut it. I'm just glad Ichigo-chan beat that French chick down." Ichigo blushes in embarrassment and Flan smiles, noticing Alyssa is happier.

"Alyssa, weren't you going to give them something?"

"Oh yeah!" Alyssa digs through he pockets and pulls out tickets, then gives one to each of them.

"These are tickets to my concert tonight. You guys should come, so you can celebrate your success.

"Yes!" Johnny immediately answers.

"Yeah, we'll all go." Ichigo says as the rest agree.

"Good. And they're all front row seats." Alyssa grins.

"Woo!" Johnny shouts.

"Johnny calm down." Maize scolds. The singer smiles and says,

"Well I have to go prepare. I'll see you all later." She winks at Hanabusa, who just blushes, then leaves with Flan behind her.

"She's still so beautiful." Hanabusa sighs as Rick and Johnny nod in agreement.

"Damn playboys." Kashino sneers as the girls just laugh.

At the Concert…

They all arrive at Madison Square Garden and quickly sit at their seats, waiting for Alyssa to come out on stage.

"Oh. My. God! This is awesome!" Johnny exclaims.

"Haven't you already been to her concert?" Rick asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! But they're awesome every time!" Johnny defends himself. Before could continue their fight, the lights turned off and the fans start to scream.

All the lights then shone on a spot on stage as Alyssa rises up on a platform wearing a black t-shirt cut just below her chest, short shorts, black high boots and wavy hair with a microphone attached to her head. Team Ichigo all look at her in shock at her outfit choice.

"That's Alyssa-chan?!" Ichigo exclaims in disbelief.

"_HELLO NEW YORK! THANKS FOR COMING TO MY CONCERT!_" Alyssa yells into the microphone, and the fans all scream in reply. She smiles and yells again,

"_Well, now that you're all here, let's get started!_" The stadium goes dark again and the screams die down. The music starts and a light shines on just Alyssa, who starts to sing.

_It was magical, beautiful  
I didn't know how it all began  
One day, 24 hours  
It didn't turn out how I planned_

The stage then becomes all lit up showing the band as well.

_Cause I did what expected  
For the way, the way I do  
From a single day  
And both of us we knew we could not stay  
And yes I admit I would like to  
But at least we have the night_

The crowd continues to cheer and she winks at the boys in the front row, who blush except for Kashino.

_I was in, love, for a day  
Love, in a way  
Love, can't explain  
Why you went you away  
(Love) it's a shame  
(Love) that you didn't stay  
(In love) with me_

_Forgettable, incredible  
I didn't know how to handle it (da da da)  
I was unprepared  
Maybe a little scared  
Of something I may never get (oh yeah)_

_I was never one to believe  
Love at first sight could get to me  
And maybe if these feelings stay the same  
I'll be with you again (one day)  
But baby the way_

_I was in, love, for a day  
Love in a way  
Love (Love), can't explain  
Why you went you away  
(Love) it's a shame  
(Love) that you didn't stay (You didn't stay)  
(In love) with me_

Just then, dancers from both sides of the stage walk behind Alyssa and they start dancing the beat.

_Uh uh uh  
And maybe someday we'll be reconnected  
It's so powerful I can't believe it's over yet  
The way you play the game in my mind  
Makes it hard to forget you_

_(you, you)  
I know you have your life  
But someday maybe we'll re-collide  
But baby I know (I know)_

_I was in, love for a day (Looooove)  
Love in a way (Oh, oh, oh)  
Love, can't explain (love)  
Why you went you away  
(Love) it's a shame  
(Love) that you didn't stay (you didn't stay)  
(In love) with me_

Alyssa stops dancing, the dancers continue, and grabs a microphone and faces it towards the crowd, as the fans sings along.

_If you hear me  
If you hear me holla!  
Yeah heyyyy  
If you hear me  
If you hear me holla!_

Alyssa put the microphone back on the stand and gets in the front of the stage as she finishes the song.

_Love in a way (In a way)  
Love, can't explain (Can't explain)  
Why you went you away (Why you went away)  
(Love) it's a shame (Went away)  
(Love) that you didn't stay  
(In love) with me (With me)  
With me (With me) [5x]_

The singer takes a deep breath and waits for the crowd to quiet down. She grabs a guitar and smiles at Mari.

"She can play the guitar?!" Hanabusa exclaims.

"Yes, she can play a bunch of instruments; sometimes the dorm advisor would come to our room, because she was playing so loud." Mari answers with a smile. The fans then stop screaming and Alyssa starts playing the guitar.

_Close your eyes and make believe _

_This is where you wanna be _

_Forgetting all the memories _

_Try to forget love cause love's forgotten me _

_Well hey, hey baby it's never too late _

_Pretty soon you won't remember a thing _

_And I'll be distant as stars reminiscent _

_Your heart's been wasted on me _

Alyssa jumps on the drums platform, slamming the guitar.

_You've never been so used _

_As I'm using you _

_Abusing you _

_My little decoy _

_Don't look so blue _

_You should've seen right though _

_I'm using you _

_My little decoy _

_My little decoy _

_Live a life inside a dream _

_Time is changing everything _

_Forgetting all the memories _

_And I'm forced into you just cause you're into me _

_Well hey, hey baby it's never too late _

_When I'm gone you won't remember a thing _

_But I can't stay and no, I won't wait _

_I was gone from the very first day _

_You've never been so used _

_As I'm using you _

_Abusing you _

_My little decoy _

_Don't look so blue _

_You should've seen right though _

_I'm using you _

_My little decoy _

Alyssa jumps back down in front of the mike stand and stops playing the guitar, holding the mike close to her mouth.

_I'm not sorry at all _

_(not sorry at all, not sorry at all) _

_no, no _

_I won't be sorry at all _

_(not sorry at all, not sorry at all) _

_no, no _

_I'd do it over again _

_Don't look so blue _

_My little decoy _

_You should've seen right through _

_My little decoy _

_You've never been so used _

_My little decoy _

_As I'm using you _

_My little decoy_

"_Thank you New York! Get ready for my next song!"_ She quickly runs off stage and Ichigo asks,

"Where is she going?"

"To change probably." Mari answers.

"She's really good." Kashino compliments.

"Of course she is!" Johnny shouts. Just then, the lights go off again except for one spot light that's shining on Alyssa as she walks on stage. The playboys in the front row stare at her, speechless as they take in her new outfit.

She's wearing an emerald long, strapless, glittering dress that opens up just above her right knee. Her wavy hair swept to the left side and golden open-toed high heels.

"She looks so pretty." Ichigo sighs and the others just nod in agreement. Alyssa stares at her audience, waiting for them to quiet down. Once they were quiet, she starts talking.

"_Before I sing, I would like to thank you all for supporting me. I love all of my fans!_" The crowd gets really loud as the music starts.

_(Turn The Lights On) _

_Every night I rush to my bed_

_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you_

_When I close my eyes_

_I'm going out of my head_

_Lost in a fairytale_

_Can you hold my hands and be my guide _

Alyssa walks across the stage, moving her hands to the music.

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_

_And I hope it rains_

_You're the perfect lullaby_

_What kinda dream is this? _

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (Turn The Lights On)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true (Turn The Lights On)_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where_

_Baby long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my (Cause you're my)_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (Turn The Lights On) _

_I mention you when I say my prayers_

_I wrap you around all of my thoughts_

_Boy you're my temporary high_

_I wish that when I wake up you're there_

_To wrap your arms around me for real_

_And tell me you'll stay by side _

Dancers join Alyssa and the start dancing to the beat. Alyssa smiles really wide and quickly glances at her friends, who smile back.

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies (cover the skies)_

_And I hope it rains_

_You're the perfect lullaby_

_What kinda dream is this _

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (Turn The Lights On)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true (Turn The Lights On)_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't going nowhere,_

_Baby long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my (Cause you're my)_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (Turn The Lights On) _

Alyssa then stops dancing and places her hands on her heart.

_Tattoo your name across my heart_

_So it will remain_

_Not even death can make us part_

_What kind of dream is this? _

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (Turn The Lights On)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true (Turn The Lights On)_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where_

_Baby long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my,_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (Turn The Lights On)_

_(Turn the lights off)_

Alyssa takes a deep breath and discreetly wipes the sweat off her forehead. She then grabs a stool and sits in front of a microphone stand.

"_Now the songs from here on are very special to me. This next song I just wrote and it's very personal. I'd like New York to hear it first!_" The crowd went wild and she closes her eyes when the music starts.

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands, always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity award?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest._

_I try so hard to fight it_

_But it's hopeless, hopeless_

_You're hopeless._

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

Mari stares at Alyssa in understanding, as the singers just smiles sadly at her best friend.

_It's been five years, since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back what we never had_

_I can be manipulated only so many times_

_Before even, "I love you" starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it_

_But it's hopeless, hopeless_

_You're hopeless_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go._

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter._

Alyssa stands up, grabbing the mike from the stand, lets out all of her emotion in the next verse.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world?_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved _

Alyssa looks out at her audience and see them raising their cellphone in the air and waving them back and forth. She smiles and continues to sing.

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

Ichigo stares at Alyssa with tears in her eyes and Kashino just rolls his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Kashino asks. Ichigo sniffs and glares at Kashino.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Vanilla cuts in, also wiping her tears. Kashino looks at his friends and sees everyone's crying or has tears in their eyes except for Mari and him. Kashino sighs and mutters,

"Whatever."

"_Now I would like to honor some women who inspired and influenced me to become a singer. Sadly, these 3 musicians aren't with us anymore, so I'd like to honor them by singing their songs._" Alyssa turns to the giant screen behind her and says,

"_The 3 singers are Aaliyah, Selena and Whitney Houston. These 3 amazing women inspired me to become a musician and I couldn't be here without them._" The screen showed a picture of each singer and the crowd screams loud.

"_This first song is one of my favorites from Whitney Houston and I've got one of my good friends to help me out. Please give her a warm welcome!_" Alyssa extends out her left hand and a spotlight shines at the end of the stage and Selena Gomez comes out wearing a black dress similar to Alyssa's.

"_Selena Gomez!_"

"Isn't that the girl her ex left her for?" Ichigo asks confused.

"I knew she wasn't mad about that." Mari comments.

"Huh?" Ichigo replies but no one hears because the two singers begin singing.

_Alyssa:_

_I know he's leaving me for you_

_Selena:_

_Who said that? Who told you that its true?_

_Alyssa:_

_What is he telling you?_

_Could it be the same things that he told me?_

_Selena:_

_He told me that he loved me_

_Alyssa:_

_I heard that_

_Both:_

_He told me I was beautiful_

_Selena:_

_How did you know? How did you know?_

_Alyssa:_

_Cuz I've played that scene before..._

_Alyssa:_

_This is a retake of my life_

_I was his star for many nights_

_Now the roles have changed_

_and you're the leading lady in his life_

_Lights, camera now you're on_

_Just remember you've been warned_

_Enjoy it now, cuz it won't last_

_Same script, different cast_

_Selena:_

_What you're saying could be true,_

_but how can I take advice from you?_

_Alyssa:_

_I'm not hating, but I wish the one before me_

_would have warned me too babe_

_Selena:_

_Don't say no more_

_la la la la la la la la la la_

_Alyssa:_

_Uncover your ears, girl_

_Selena:_

_I'm not listening_

_la la la la la la la la la la_

_Alyssa:_

_But I know you hear me_

_Maybe my reasons are wrong,_

_but I know that you believe me_

_Alyssa:_

_This is a retake of my life_

_I was his star for many nights_

_Now the roles have changed_

_and you're the leading lady in his life_

_Lights, camera now you're on_

_Just remember you've been warned_

_Enjoy it now, cuz it won't last_

_Same script, different cast_

_Selena:_

_It's your fault you didn't love him enough_

_Alyssa:_

_Oh no...that's the problem, I loved him too much_

_and when you love him,_

_he becomes unattracted to you_

_Selena:_

_Oh no he's changed and I'll prove you wrong_

_Alyssa:_

_No you won't_

_Both:_

_So GO AWAY!_

_Selena:_

_Leave us the hell alone_

_Cause he loves me_

_Alyssa:_

_He'll hurt you_

_Selena:_

_He'll stay with me_

_Alyssa:_

_He'll leave you_

_Both:_

_For sure, for sure_

_Alyssa:_

_This is a retake of my life_

_I was his star for many nights_

_Now the roles have changed_

_and you're the leading lady in his life_

_Lights, camera now you're on_

_Just remember you've been warned_

_Enjoy it now, because this won't last_

_No, same script, different cast_

_Selena:_

_This is a retake of your life_

_You were his star for many nights_

_But now the roles have changed_

_and I'm the leading lady in his life_

_Lights, camera now I'm on_

_Just remember you've been warned_

_Enjoy it now, cuz this will last_

_I'm his future, you're his past_

_Alyssa:_

_This is a retake of my life_

_I was his star for many nights_

_Now the roles have changed_

_and you're the leading lady in his life_

_Lights, camera now you're on_

_Just remember you've been warned_

_Enjoy it now, cuz this won't last_

_Same script, different cast_

Alyssa smiles and thanks Selena before she leaves.

"_Next is Selena and Aaliyah. I had a remix made of their songs with a video because I couldn't possibly match their voices._" Alyssa says with a smile. Mari and Kashino sweatdrop and both think,

'_She's lying._'

"_I need to introduce two more girls who've helped me get where I am today and sing one last song._" The crowd starts booing and she quickly quiets them down.

"_I know, I'm sorry New York. Now, without further ado, Selena and Aaliyah!_" As the video and music started playing, Alyssa bends down in front of Mari and her friends and covers her headset.

_(Selena)_

_You're always on my mind (day + night)_

_Day + night_

_When I think of you,boy_

_Everything feels so right_

_I often think of the happy times we spent together_

_And I just can't wait_

_To tell you that "I love you" (to tell u that I love u)_

"So how are you liking the concert so far?" She asks them.

"You're amazing Alyssa." Mari compliments. The others all nod in agreement.

_(Aaliyah)_

_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on_

_you give me a really good feelin all day long._

_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on_

_you give me a really good feelin all day long._

"So Ichigo, do you understand English now?" Alyssa asks. Ichigo nods and says,

"I learned in Paris after the Grand Prix, so I know what you are singing about."

"That's good."

_(Selena)_

_I'm missing my baby(missin my baby)_

_I'm missing my baby (missin' my babe)_

_I gotta hold you tight and never let you out of my sight._

_Missing my baby(missing my baby)_

_Missing my baby (that's you)_

_I gotta feel your heart beat next to mine_

_(Aaliyah)_

_Turn me inside out make my heart speak._

_Don't want no one else you are all I need._

_Personality(ty) in everything you do(do)_

_Makes me love everything bout you._

_Your smile, your style so fly I can't deny_

_I got a crush on you and that's true indeed._

_I'm diggin you your makin me believe._

_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on_

_you give me a really good feelin all day long._

_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on_

_you give me a really good feelin all day long._

"Alyssa-chan, you look absolutely stunning." Hanabusa compliments as he gives her a rose. Alyssa takes the rose and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you Hanabusa-kun." Hanabusa blushes as Johnny and Rick glare at him in disbelief while Kashino just rolls his eyes.

_(Selena)_

_Sometimes at night_

_When I go to sleep_

_I hold my pillow tight_

_Thinkin of you 'til it hurts_

_But in my mind_

_I know you're mine_

_And somewhere_

_You're thinking of me too_

_Gotta have you (have you)_

_Gotta hold you (hold you)_

_Got to have your lovin' ( I gotta have you)_

_And tell you that " I love you"_

_And I really miss you_

_(I miss you)_

"So Alyssa-chan, who are the two other girls?" Alyssa smiles widely and motions for stage hands to help her. The others stare at her in confusion as she grabs Mari and Ichigo's hands.

"That'll be you both."

_(Both)_

_I'm missing my baby(missin my baby)_

_I'm missing my baby (missin' my babe)_

_I gotta have you near right here by my side_

_Missing my baby(missing my baby)_

_Missing my baby (missin' my babe)_

_I gotta hold you tight and never let you outta my sight_

_Missing my baby(missing my baby)_

_Missing my baby (that's you)_

_I gotta feel your heart beat next to mine_

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, the two stage hands help Alyssa pull Mari and Ichigo on stage.

"Wha?" Mari says in confusion.

_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on_

_you give me a really good feelin all day long._

_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on_

_you give me a really good feelin all day long._

The song ends and Alyssa faces the crowd.

"_Now I'd like to introduce you all to two of the most important people in my life and without them I wouldn't have had the courage to stat my music career, so please give them a warm welcome. Mari Tennouji and Ichigo Amano!_" A light shines on each, making them blush in embarrassment.

"_Yes, they're Japanese, I use to live in Japan. Aren't they gorgeous?!_" The crowd screams like crazy and the singer smiles.

"_Sorry boys. They're both taken!_" The girls blush harder and Alyssa laughs.

"_Alright, quiet down. In all seriousness…_" Alyssa puts a hand on Mari's shoulder as the stadium falls silent.

"_Mari, is my best friend. We've been everything together and I love her like a sister._" Alyssa's eyes soften and the crowd continues to listen.

"_She's taught me so many things, like to follow my own dreams and do what makes me happy. To not continue to do what others think I should do and stand tall, looking back with no regrets. I just want her to do the same thing and live her life to the fullest_."

The singer chokes back tears as do many of the girls in the audience. Mari also holds back tears, nods and smiles. Alyssa then walks up to Ichigo and faces the crowd.

"_Now Ichigo here is the one who helped push me to pursue my dreams. She gave me the confidence to leave my school and fly to Hollywood to become a musician, and I have no way to thank her enough._" The crowd goes wild and Alyssa gives the two girls a devious smile, which confuses them.

"_Before I sing these two girls a song, I'd like to do some advertising._" Kashino and the others widen their eyes and drop their jaws and she continues,

"_If you all like sweets as much as I do, then you should go to the best place in the city. It's called Patisserie La Liberté located in Midtown and they have the most amazing sweets!_" Ichigo and the others stare at her in disbelief, but she ignores them and says,

"_I'm sorry for talking so much, but here's my final song. This song is in Japanese for my friends, but the lyrics and translation will be on the screen! I'd like to thank you all for coming and have a safe night New York!_" The audience is a mix of cheers and boos as the music starts.

_HAT IS WHAT IS koi~ te NANI_

_moshi kashite hajimatteru SWEET ROMANCE_

_itsumo guruguru omoi dashichau_

_atama no naka KIMI no koto_

_nemutte te mo me ga samete te mo_

_NAZE ka ki ni naru ENDORESU PUREI_

_dare ni mo ienai kara_

_kimochi o MANAA MOODO_

_datte BITAA ANDO SUIITO_

_BABY BABY me ga au tabi_

_mune ga kurushiku naru no wakannai_

_TELL ME TELL ME nanka futari_

_sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan_

_HELP ME HELP ME mou modorenai_

_dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no_

_WHAT IS WHAT IS koi~ te NANI_

_byouyomi kaishi THREE TWO ONE_

_tabun KORE~ te SWEET ROMANCE_

_mata JIRIJIRI mune wo kogashichau_

_nani kenai KIMI no kotoba_

_ii hou ni mo warui hou ni mo_

_watashi katte ni DEKOREESHON_

_hore nochi kumori APPU ANDO DAUN_

_gokigen wa KIMI shidai_

_datte SUTOROBERII_

_BABY BABY KIMI no tonari_

_narande aruku dake de DOKIDOKI_

_TELL ME TELL ME nanka watashi_

_umaku hanasenaku naru fushigi_

_HELP ME HELP ME tatta hitori_

_ima KIMI igai mietenai no_

_WHAT IS WHAT IS koi~ te NANI_

_ochiru mono na no THREE TWO ONE_

_KORE ga UWASA no SWEET ROMANCE_

_datte BITAA ANDO SUIITO_

_BABY BABY me ga au tabi_

_mune ga kurushiku naru no wakannai_

_TELL ME TELL ME nanka futari_

_sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan_

_HELP ME HELP ME mou modorenai_

_dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no_

_WHAT IS WHAT IS koi~ te NANI_

_byouyomi kaishi THREE TWO ONE_

_tabun KORE~ te SWEET ROMANCE_

After the Concert…

"That's was amazing!" Johnny exclaims as they all sit in Alyssa's huge dressing room. They all turn to him and see him wearing a bunch of the concert's merchandise.

"Are you sure you got enough Johnny?" Kashino taunts. The others laugh as Alyssa stands up and says.

"I'm going to change in something more comfortable." She gets behind a screen and peeks her head out.

"You guys can stay, but no peeking." She winks at the boys, who all blush. The singer quickly puts on a t-shirt and shorts as Honey asks,

"Alyssa, where Flan?" The singer stops what she's doing as the others look around.

"She's right. Flan's not here." Lemon says. Alyssa joins them and sighs. They turn to her and wait for an answer.

"She went back to the Sweets Kingdom."

"What?!" Ichigo and the Spirits exclaim.

"So this is what you were really sad about." Mari realizes.

"Yeah, Taylor's cute and all, but I already found a new man." She replies, smiling. They all sweatdrop and thinks,

'_She bounces back fast!'_

"Why'd she leave? Why didn't she say goodbye? Why didn't you stop her?!" Ichigo cries. Alyssa laughs nervously and says,

"Calm down Ichigo-chan. She hates goodbyes and she left because she got chosen to be a Court Patisserie. I couldn't stop her from living her dream."

"Really?!" The Sweets Spirits exclaim.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mari asks.

"Well, I have a plane to catch tomorrow morning to Florida for my tour so this will probably be the last time I see you all in a while." They all look down sad and Alyssa laughs,

"Don't look so glum. I'll try to visit as much as I can. Besides, I can't get enough of Mari-hime's sweets." Mari smiles at her and she asks,

"Of course, she was my partner. Well goodnight everyone. My flight leaves at 8 in the morning." They all say goodbye and leave her room.

In the Airport…

"Come on, we've got to hurry. Her flight's going to leave soon." Ichigo tells her team. They all just keep on running until they finally spot her.

"Alyssa-chan!" Ichigo yells. Alyssa turns around and sees Ichigo, Mari, Johnny, Lemon, Kashino, Hanabusa and their Spirits. She widens her eyes as they finally make it to her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We need to give you something." Mari holds out a box and says,

"For the trip." Alyssa opens it and sees a slice of a simple chocolate cake.

"My favorite." She whispers. Alyssa smiles as tears run down her cheeks. She hugs Mari and says,

"I'm going to miss you so much Mari-hime." Mari returns the hug and whispers,

"Me too." Alyssa lets go and wipes away her tears. She turns to Ichigo and says,

"I'll miss you too Ichigo-chan and I'm glad I met you. You're amazing and I know you'll become a great patisserie." Ichigo blushes and Alyssa laughs. She then gets in front of Kashino and stares at him.

"What?" He says irritated. She then leans near his ear and whispers,

"You better hurry and make you move or someone else is going to take her." He blushes as she backs away and winks at him. The boys stare at him, jealous, but he doesn't notice.

"Johnny-san, I'll miss you too." She kisses his cheek and he zones out.

"And I will miss you as well Hanabusa-kun." She also kisses his cheek and turns to Lemon.

"I know we didn't talk much, but I'm glad we're friends." Lemon tells her.

"Me too, Lemon-chan. And I'll miss all you Sweets Spirits." She smiles at them as a deep voice yells,

"_Hey Alyssa! The plane's about to leave!_"

"_Coming!_" She yells back.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asks.

"My boyfriend, Carlos. He's in a band." Alyssa answers with a smile.

"Well I've got to go. Goodbye." She runs until she catches up with her boyfriend.

"_Should I be jealous love?_" The boy asks. Alyssa kisses his cheek and says,

"_Of course not _Amor(love). _They are just really good friends. I like to mess with them._" Her boyfriend just laughs and they both board the plane.

* * *

**Yay! I finished! I know it's kind of long, but I hope you all liked it. I hope you all listened to my advice and listened to the music during the concert! It sounds cooler huh? Anyways, about the songs, those three amazing singers really did inspire me and I grew up listening to all of them so I thought it was appropriate to honor them here. They are the most amazing singers in my life and they will be missed.**

**Also if you had watched the episodes 8-10 of this anime, you noticed there were somethings missing but I made it that way and Mari still learned what she needed to learn at the end, so yeah.**

**Songs: (in order)**

**In Love For A Day- Jordan Pruitt**

**Decoy- Paramore**

**Sweet Dreams- Beyonce**

**For The Love of A Daughter- Demi Lovato**

**Same Script Different Cast- Whitney Houston**

**Missing My Baby(He's One in A Million)-Aaliyah ft Selena (Remix found on Youtube)**

**Sweet Romance-Opening from Yumeiro Patisserie :D **


End file.
